Yokai Academy
by InuKag4evertogether
Summary: Kagome is a normal girl looking for a high school. That's when her parents find a pamphlet for Yokai Academy. They immediantly enroll her there. When Kagome gets there, she notices this is no ordinary school, but a school for demons and monsters. Rosario Vampire Inuyasha Style. Rated T for language.
1. Yokai Academy

A/N: Omg, I've been waiting to get this up. Well, lets see, what to say? Oh yes, even though Kagome got more votes to be Moka, I've decided to make Inuyasha Moka. You see me and my editer, Midnightbat, couldn't see Inu being weak like Tskune, so yeah. Well on with the story! :D

I looked outside as the bus I just got on took me to my new highschool, Yokai Academy.

My parents enrolled me into Yokai Academy after they found this pamphlet thingy on the ground. You see, they thought it looked awesome.

I sighed, they never ask me what I want to do. They always decide for me.

Then I noticed we went into a tunnel and it got all bright. Before I knew it, the bus was on the other side of it and had stopped.

"This is your stop kid." I got up and walked out of the bus. "Good luck staying here." And with that the bus turned around and left.

I looked over and found this scarecrow with a pumkin for the head. And let me tell you, it was creepy looking.

I took out the map that my mom had given me and made my way to the school. As soon as I hit this huge forest, I got lost. "Ugg, isn't there any easier way to get there!" I yelled to myself.

That's when I heard something. The sond of a bike? I looked over to see a bike speeding towards me.

Ah crap! I tried jumping out of the way of the bike but it crashed right into me.

"Ow, what the hell is wrong with you?! Speeding like that is dangerous!" I looked at the one who was riding the bike. He had short, black hair(Yes, I'm making Inu have short hair. :P) with chocolate brown eyes just like me. The thing that entranced me the most was the chocker he had on. It had black and white beads, the white ones looking like little fangs, and a chain that led down to a sphere shaped, pink jewel that could fit in the palm of my hand.

"Oi, you should watch where you're going!" Can you believe this dude! "Well I'm sorry, but the last time I checked, people don't watch for bikes that go speeding through the forest!"

He scoffed. "Keh, it's not like you can't take it. You'll suvive." This guy has attitude problems. Ignoring his last comment I said,"Well, anyway, I'm Kagome. What's your name?" He raised his eyebrow and gruffly said,"Inuyasha."

"Now that I finally know Mr. Run-People-Over's name, are you on your way to Yokai Academy?" "It's not my fault you don't watch where your going, and I am. Why are you lost?"

He smirked very annoyingly. Then I sighed,"I hate to admit this, but yeah I am lost. I need help getting there." "Just follow the path, stupid."

"I'm stupid?! You're the jackass going around speeding on a bike!" "And you're the one stupid enough to just stand there like a **." I sighed in frustration, this ** is so...so...ugg I have no words to describe him. "You know what, lets just forget it. I don't want to be late for the first day of school, so lets just walk on the path together." I've decided to try and make a menze. "Keh, fine." And with that we started to treck our way to school.

At school...

"Wow, that was so tiring!" I took in greedy amounts of air, trying to catch my breath. That path was hard, up hill all the way. "Keh, it wasn't that hard wench."

Then I remembered, the ** who ran me over was still there. He had decided to dub me with the title of "wench" on our way here.

I glared at him. "You're not tired?" "Well obviously not." He rolled his eyes.

Then I heard someone wistle and say,"Hey girly, what ya doin' with a lowlife like that trash? Why don't you come to a man instead of a boy?"

I looked over to see a boy with red hair and blue eyes. He walked towards us with a cocky smirk on his face. "Who you calling trash?" He ignored Inuyasha and came toward me. "Name is Ryu. Come have fun with me."

I just stood there and said,"Sorry, but no. You're not really my type." He pushed me against the locker. "Playing hard to get, I like it. You are also feisty, I like girls wi-" He was interrupted when Inuyasha pulled him away.

"The girl said no so leave her alone, will ya?" Just before the other boy could say anything, the warning bell rang. "We'll continue this later." He glared at Inuyasha, then looked at me,"See ya around hot stuff." Then he just walked off like nothing had happened.

"Hey, Thanks for helping me, Inuyasha." "Keh, what else was I saspossed to do, watch you get malested in the hallway?" I blushed at that, well knowing that could have happened. "We better get to class then, see you."

Then I ran without saying anything else to him.

In class...

I walked in my class only to find my teacher had a cat tail and ears. What the hell?! I noticed Inuyasha and that other kid, Ryu, were in my class. Ryu winked while Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. I took a seat in back of Inuyasha.

"Now class, lets start!" I looked up at our teacher, still freaked out about the cat ears and tail. "First, my name is Hikara-Sensei. I will be your teacher. (This is my character. :D I always put myself in my stories.) First, lets go through the rules."

I looked up at her. "First rule, no going into your true forms! This is to get used to the way you will appear to the humans." Wait true form, what are they talking about? I'll have to ask Inuyasha later.

"Second rule, you can't go to the human world unless permitted by a teacher. This means when we go on field trips there." You mean I can't go see mom or the rest of my family?!

"And the third and final rule, if you know a human is anywhere on campus or around campus, report them immediatly! This is a very important rule! Remember, some humans can be cruel towards monsters so report if they're found!" Monsters? You mean to tell me this is a place for monsters?! Holy crap, if they find out I'm actually human, I could die!

"That's about it class. If there are any questions, just ask, ok?" After this day, I'm leaving.

At lunch...

Inuyasha and I are hanging out together a lot now. "Hey Inuyasha since we're not saspossed to transform, what kind of monster are you?" He grabbed some tomatoe juice from the vending macien. "I'm half dog demon, half vampire." I gulped, half vampire? I chuckled nervously.

"Umm, well why did you come to this school?" He raised an eyebrow and we both sat down on a bench. "Humans, they judged me as an outcast." "Oh, I see." "How bout you wench?" Uh oh, what am I saspossed to say, I'm a human that doesn't even belong here? I don't think so.

So I came up with something. "Uh, me well, to tell you the truth, I don't remember. I mean I know my parents, but I have no memory of when I was little. And as for my monster, I'm not gonna reveal that." He looked like he bought it. "Ok." I sighed in relief.

After school...

I quickly took off after school. I have to leave now or I might never get away.

Just as I got outside and was about to take off in a sprint, Inuyasha popped up in the back of me and asked,"Wench, where you goin'?" I looked at him. "I'm leaving. I don't belong here."

He put his head to the side. "What do you mean?" "Exactly what I said. I have to leave." I started to walk away until he grabbed his hand. "Kagome, stay." I tried pulling away. "Let go! I have to leave!" "No, not until I get answers! I don't get what it is you do, but when you're near me, I feel at home. You can't leave." I stopped struggling and turned and yelled, "I can't stay because I'm a human! I'm scared I'm gonna get killed by you guys, in fact I'm terrified of you!" He let go of my hand and I just ran. I have to do this. I looked back one last time, only to see him starring and running after me.

I ran faster. I can't let him catch me, I just can't.

P.O.V Change(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

My legs just started running on their own. I can't let her go, she's the first human to actually befriend me, I can't just let her go.

She ran ahead and was gaining speed. That's when I heard her scream. I took off in a blur to catch up, only to find Ryu, his name discusts me, holding her.

"Come on, I showed you my true form, now show me yours." "No, please just leave me alone." I ran up and kick the dude in the jaw. Though he's in his monster form, which was a dragon demon, and I was in my human form, I still got him. "Are you okay, Kagome?" I walked up to her.

"Yes, but why did you protect me?" "I'll answer questions later, just do me the favor of pulling this jewel off my necklace."

"What?" "Just do it!" I looked to see Ryu getting up. She pulled it off and I immediatly felt the power surging through me.

A/N: People, how was the first chappie? You like? Please review and yes, I do take flames. I roast marshmellows with em.


	2. Meeting Koga, the werewolf

A/N (InuKag4evertogether) : Here I am again! Aren't you lucky to have someone update really fast? Lol, hope you people like this! :) Big thank you's to people who reviewed th first chappie, I really appreciate that. ^^ Hope you all enjoy!

A/N (midnightbat): Okay, so to you guys who are reading this and who thinks that the update is still a little too long, that is all my fault. InuKag gave me this chappie a little earlier on but I just haven't been able to update it because for some weird reason my computer won't let me log in. So to those who think its too long, I'm really really REALLY sorry. Any way, enjoy!

I pulled off the jewel on his necklace and a blinding light suddenly appeared all around us.

When the light faded, I looked up to see a totally different person where Inuyasha stood. This guy had long, silver hair with these cute doggy ears on his head. He had blood red eyes with little flakes of amber. His hands had sharp claws instead of finger nails and two purple marks adorned his face. He smirked at me, showing these sharp fangs in place of short teeth.

He got up and said,"You scum of a creature. The girl already said no so give it a rest." Ryu got up and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Y-you're a vampire! An S-class monster! Crap!" He looked at me then back at Inuyasha. Or at least I think that's Inuyasha.

"But if the girls behind you I guess I'll have to fight." He growled and charged at Inuyasha. As soon as Ryu got close to punching him, Inuyasha kicked his stomach and punched his face. "Stop fulling yourself, you can't beat me."

Ryu just charged again. But that's when Inuyasha went all crazy and punched him a bunch of times in the stomach and face.

Ryu finally stopped and said,"Fine, you can have her! She's just another bitch anyway!" I glared at him as he ran off. Just another **, huh? Inuyasha came over to me.

"I don't know why that kid called me out for this. It's stupid." He stared at me. "Heh, you smell good." He bent down and bit into my neck. It hurt at first but then I got used to it.

"You're good tasting. Now I'm glad he called me out. Just don't expect more of this." With that he put the jewel back on and transformed back to the Inuyasha I knew, I sat there wide eyed.

"That was my vampire form." I looked at him. "Now, answer my questions. Why did you save me? I'm human." "You're the first person to actually consider me a friend. That's why. Keh, that and I couldn't just watch that dumbass have you."

I sighed and accepted that as an answer. After all it's probably the only one I'll get. "Shouldn't we be getting back?" "Keh, yeah."

The next day...

I was walking when I saw Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" He turned around and rolled his eyes. "Yo." I raced up to him, making sure my short uniform skirt didn't fly up.

"How are you?" "Keh, just find." I looked around and saw most of the boy students glaring at Inuyasha and mumbling different things.

When we got to the class, we sat in our seats and waited for Hikara-Sensei to come. I looked over to find another boy next to Inuyasha. He winked at me. I just turned around and looked out the window.

"Ok class, lets get started on our story "The Devouring". What is a vour?" After an hour of questions and reading, we finally finished with class.

Inuyasha and I walked out to the roof and started talking. "I can't wait to send my mom the letter that I wrote her!" "Keh, it's not like you'll be able to send it. Remember the bus doesn't come until next month?" "Yeah, but I still wrote her."

Inuyasha looked at me with soft eyes, bent down to my neck, and bit it. I squeaked and pushed him away. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" "Sorry, your blood just smelled nice and I didn't have breakfast or lunch." "That's still no reason to bite me and drink my blood!" I stormed off,pissed about how he drank my blood.

I stormed into the hallway only to see someone else there too. It was the boy in my language class.

He walked over to me and said,"Hey beautiful." "Hello." "Why you so mad?" "Well, my friend sucked my blood without my permission." I covered my mouth as soon as I said that. Oh no, I must have given away what Inuyasha is.

"Oh is it that Inutrasha fellow?" "Sorry, but his name is Inuyasha." "Oh yeah, my name is Koga. You're Kagome, right?" "Uh, yes. But how do you know." I've had my eye on you for a while now." Is this dude a stalker?

"Uh, thanks, I think." He walked closer and said,"Look at my eyes." I stared at his face when suddenly I felt a weird feeling. I started feeling more relaxed than usual.

Inuyasha came storming in and yelled,"Get your dirty hands off her!" Koga pulled me into a hug, which felt awesome. I love his chest. Whoa, did I just think that?

"She doesn't want trash like you, blood sucker. After all, you only want her blood." "Keh, as if. Come on Kagome lets go." I tried pulling away from Koga, but found my body not listening to me.

That's when I said something completly different than what I was going to say,"Why should I go with you? I'm only food for you." Why did I say that?!

"See, she doesn't want to be with the likes of you. Come Kagome, lets go." "Yes, lets." What the hell is with me?! I started walking against my will.

"Keh, if that's the way you feel then fine, go with him." I kept walking. Ugg, why the hell am I staying with Koga?!

I really want to run up to Inuyasha and leave with him, I forgive him for biting me. Why the hell am I doing this?!

A/N (InuKag4evertogether) : Sorry it's short. I'm just tired. Well, next chappie you will see Kagome's reason for saying those things. If you can guess, you get a cookie. :)


	3. The fight between two rivals

**A/N: Hello everyone! Happy to see ya all again. :D Ok last chappie people who get the cookie are:**

Inuyasharocks01862

If you say the answer later, I will give you a cookie in ma next authors note. :) Ok time for the chappie. Enjoy!  
  
The next day before school...

I caught up to Inuyasha walking to school. "Inuyasha, I need to talk to you." He glared at me. "About what? As far as I see there's nothing to talk about."

I sighed,"Inuyasha, yesterday I didn't mean what I said. I couldn't control anything I did." He raised an eyebrow. "Why should I believe you?" "Before you came Koga told me to look into his eyes. After I did, I felt weird. Please believe me it's the truth."

He looked into my eyes. "Ok, good, you're not lying." I sighed in relief, he believed me. "But anyway, can I have some of your blood?"

I looked at him with wide eyes. Did he just ask me for blood? I thought to myself,'Hmm, well he is hungry and probably hasn't had breakfast, so what the hell? Why not.'

I smiled at him and expossed my neck. "Fine, but try not to make this a habit." He smirked, bent dow, and bit. After a few seconds he stopped and said," Thanks."

That's when Koga came in. "Hi Kagome. How are you this lovely day?" I eyed him cautiously, making sure not to look at his face. "Hi. I'm good. But sorry to say I can't talk right now. Inuyasha and I were just going." "Yeah, so go away." Inuyasha was growling at him.

"Come on Kagome, come with me. After all why go with the blood sucker?" "He's my friend, that's why." Inuyasha grabbed my hand and said," Come on, lets go."

I smiled to myself, this time I'd be going with Inuyasha and not with the other bastard. "Ok." But Koga grabbed my other hand and yanked me from his grip. He pulled me into a tight hug. By accident I looked at his face. I started feeling like I did before. Crap!

"Before we go kiss me." My eyes widened mentally since I couldn't control my body. "Like hell she 'd kiss you! Get away from her bastard!" I tried getting out of Koga's grasp but my body wasn't listening to me.

He leaned down to kiss me, but just before he could, Inuyasha yanked me away. Good. "Why you. You shouldn't interfere with us!" "Keh, us? Where's the us, you're just using your powers on her."

Koga smirked. "Yeah so? That's the way to get girls." Koga took me and said,"Lets go to the forest so we're not disturbed." Before I could say anything, he ran. You see, the spell is gone for now.

"Let me go you bastard!" I looked back to see Inuyasha running after us. Yes I'm saved! Koga sat me down on a big boulder. He started turning into something. After a minute, a big, brown wolf standing like a human replaced where Koga was. He's a werewolf!

Inuyasha caught up, only to be rammed into the boulder I was on. "Inuyasha! Are you ok?!" I got down to him and examened his body for injuries. He got up and said,"Keh, shouldn't I be asking you that?"

I sighed in relief, at least he's ok. As I got up, I accidentally pulled the jewel off Inuyasha's necklace. As soon as the light from it faded, again stood the other Inuyasha.

"You called me out for a simple task like this?" I just sat there staring at him. "I might as well kick his ass then." Koga just smirked. "A vampire can't beat me as long as the full moon is out." I looked up at the sky to see a full moon.

Koga ran at the speed of light, kicking and puching Inuyasha. "Kagome, you either become my mate, or I kill him." Right after he said that, the moon went behind some clouds.

Inuyasha smirked while Koga stood there shaking. "Crap, the moon is behind the cloud!" "Who's killing who?" Inuyasha ran and got Koga's tail. He picked him up by the tail and threw him at a tree.

I'm starting to feel sorry for Koga. I mean what he did was wrong, but still. "Prepare yourself Koga." I sprinted in front of Koga and yelled,"Stop Inuyasha! Don't do anything more!" "Why the hell are you defending that piece of shit?" "I know what he did was wrong, but give him a second chance please!" "Heh, second chance? Why should I give him a second chance? The humans never gave me a second chance." I looked straight into his eyes. "Did you forget I gave you one? When I ran away my first day here and after you defeated Ryu, I came back. I decided to stay. I did it for you because you didn't have anyone else!" I started crying tears of frustration.

"Why are you crying?!" "You won't listen!" I strared at him. "Fine, I'll let him live. But don't expect this from me again." He walked over, picked up the jewel and put it on.

We had to carry Koga back since he was knocked uncontious from Inuyasha's attack. I sighed, all's well that ends well, I guess.

**A/N: So how was it? I loved doing this chappie! Especially the part where Kags wants to give Koga a second chance. It was touching so I just had to add that in it. Oh well, hope you all enjoyed. :)**


	4. Shippo, the fox demon

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry about not updateing soon. I've been sick. T.T It sucks, I know. But here you are, the next update. ^•^

Inuyasha: Bout time.

InuKag: Shut up! I have an excuse, I'm sick.

Kagome: Inuyasha, leave her alone. She keeps coughing and has a fever.

Inuyasha: Keh, still no excuse.

Midnight : Well, most of it is my fault really. My computer broke down so I couldn't post this chap until now. So again, I take full blame.

Inuyasha : Hah! So it is your fault!

Kagome: Sit boy. It's not the girl's fault for her computer breaking down on her. Oh and InuKag doesn't own anything from Inuyasha, she only owns Hikara-Sensei.

InuKag: Thanks for saying that Kagome. :)

Midnight : You're a true life saver.

InuKag : Now on with the story!

As I was walking up to the school grounds Koga came up behind me. He said, "Hey beautiful. How you doing?"

I smiled and said, "Hey. I'm good. How about you?" "I was good until the blood boy came." I looked over to see Inuyasha walking over.

"Koga, get your hands off of her or I'm gonna kick your ass." I just noticed Koga had his arm around my shoulders.

"Why should I? She's the one I'm spending the rest of my life with. You on the other hand have no right to be near her." I looked at him and said, "Koga, who the hell said I was your woman?" I got out of his arms.

"I did. It's not like I'm gonna let the vamp have you." I sighed in frustration. "I have to have a say in this too, you know."

I moved closer to Inuyasha and sighed. "Lets get to class before we're late." "Keh, fine. Lets go."

In class...

I sat down and looked up at Hikara-Sensei. "Ok class, as you all know, we took test in reading. Please make sure you go look at the board just outside the classroom before you go to your dorms after class to look at your scores."

Ugg, I probably failed the test. I don't want to look at my score. I looked back at Inuyasha to find him sleeping.

I smiled. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Then I looked at Koga. He was just staring off into space. I turned back to find a scary looking Hikara-Sensei.

"Kagome, is there something interesting about two slackers? Are they more interesting than my teaching?" I blushed when I saw everyone's' eyes on me.

"Uh, no Hikara-Sensei." "Good. Next time I catch you looking back at them, there will be a consequence. Understand?" "Yes Hikara-Sensei. I understand."

She smiled then said, "I'm glad someone in this school has respect for teachers." Then she walked back to the front of the class and continued teaching.

After school...

"Ugg, I don't want to know what I got on the reading test. Inuyasha, Koga, abnd I walked up to the board that posted the scores.

My eyes widened. "Holy crap! I did better than I expected." I looked at my score. A ninety! Oh boy. Inuyasha just said, "Keh, you shouldn't doubt yourself."

I was just about to leave, when I saw two boys cornering a younger one with orange hair and emerald green eyes. He was the cutest thing!

Gah, nows not the time to think that Kagome! He needs your help.

I stalked over and yelled, "Leave him alone you two! You shouldn't be doing that to a young kid!" They turned around and smirked. "Hey Monten lookey here. It's a girl." "Yes brother, and a good looking one at that."

I started to back away. Oh great. Just as they were about to corner me, I heard, "Smashing Top!" This huge top came and squashed the older boy. "Hiten! Are you ok?"

"Damn kid! We'll take care of you later!" They ran off and sighed in relief. Just then Inuyasha and Koga ran over. "You okay Kagome."

"I'm fine." I looked over to the little boy. "Are you ok? That must have been scary for a little guy like you. Oh and thank you for saving me."

I walked over to him. "I'm Kagome, what's your name?" He jumped into my arms. I caught him so he wouldn't fall. "I'm Shippo!" I giggled. He just looks so cute!

Inuyasha came over and said, "Get out of her arms kid." Koga pitched in, "Yeah, she's mine, so get out of her arms!"

I saw Shippo start to tear up. "Kagome, those boys are being mean to me!" I glared at them. How could they make Shippo cry?! The bastards!

"You bastards! Look what you did! You made him cry!" I hit them both on the heads. "That's what you get! Hmph, come on Shippo, lets go get some ice cream."

I stalked off. Those two just pisses me off. A few days of the silent treatment won't hurt them.

The next day...

Shippo and I bumped into each other on our way to school. "Kagome, why do you hang out with those mean guys?" I laughed. "Well I guess it's cause they're the first people I met here. So I guess they mean a lot to me. But a little silent treatment won't hurt them at all."

He smiled and jumped onto my shoulder.

I heard a voice say, "Hey beautiful, I missed you yesterday." Oh it's Koga. I whispered to Shippo, "Just play along with me."

"Shippo, did you hear something? I think I'm going crazy." "No, Kagome, I didn't hear anything. It was probably just the wind."

I just started walking. A few minutes later, I heard Inuyasha say, "Hey wench." "Hmm, Shippo, I seem to be hearing things again."

I just kept walking. Inuyasha followed me like a hawk and said, "Why you ignoring me? I didn't do anything."

Shippo leapt down from my sholder and said, "Didn't do anything wrong? You were so mean to me!" "Shut it runt, you were hanging all over her yesterday like a leech."

Then Inuyasha hit him on top of the head. "Oww, that hurt!" Then he yelled, "Fox fire!" "You brat!" Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head again. "Why do you have to be so mean?!" Then Shippo ran off.

"Inuyasha! Why'd you do that?! He's just a kid!" "Keh, he's a spoiled brat." "Come on, that's still not an excuse to hit him!"

I ran after Shippo, leaving Inuyasha standing there. I started calling out his name. "Shippo, where are you? Come on out. I took care of Inuyasha."

Just then, I heard the same two boys from this morning picking on Shippo. I ran over and saw them dragging him into the forest. I sprinted after them yelling, "You two, let him go!"

They turned around and looked at me. "Hey Monten look, it's that chick from before. Maybe after we eat the kid, we can have a little fun." "Yes Hiten, I agree."

I gulped and backed away. They were starting to advance on me, forgetting all about Shippo. I quickly mouthed to him 'Go get Inuyasha!' He nodded and ran off.

Monten quickly turned from me to try and go get Shippo. "Hey, get back here you fox!" Fox? Is Shippo some sort of fox demon?

I quickly yelled, "Leave him alone!" Hiten smirked and said, "Heh, I like women with guts. Monten, leave the fox alone for now."

"But Hiten-."

"We'll go after him later." I sighed in relief. At least Shippo is safe. But I on the other hand was far from it. I tried backing away, but I bumped into Monten. When had he gone behind me?

He picked me up and slung me on his shoulder. "You're not goin anywhere." "Let me go!" I punched his back but it had no effect what so ever. Inuyasha, please hurry and save me.

Inuyasha's P.O.V (Hell yes! :D)

Damn wench! Taking that brat's side. Though it is sort of like her to have a soft heart. Keh, at least i don't have to worry bout that, after all I am a demon.

I kicked a rock and sighed. That's when I saw Shippo running towards me yelling my name. As soon as he caught up he said, "Inuyasha, Kagome's in trouble! Please help her." That wench is a trouble magnet.

"And you just ran off? Heh, shows how useful you are." He growled and then yelled, "Just hurry! Hiten and Monten said they wanted to have 'fun' with her. If she gets raped, I'm blaming you!"

Wait, weren't those the guys from yesterday. Oh no. I picked up Shippo and ran like hell. "Where are they?"

"In the forest, over there." He pointed to the beggining of the forest. I bolted off hoping I wasn't too late. Hold on Kagome, I'm coming.

Kagome's P.O.V

They placed me on the ground and tied my feet and hands together. Hiten and Monten were already in their true forms. Hiten looked the same, except for the pointed ears. While Monten, on the other hand, looked totally different. He was mostly bald and only had three hairs on his head. His skin was yellow and he was big and bulking.

I gulped. This isn't good. Hiten came over and said, "You're gonna like this. And don't worry we won't be too hard on you." He started unbuttoning my shirt.

Before he could do anything else, he was knocked off me. Inuyasha stood there eyeing them. "You bastard!" Then he looked at me. "You okay?" "Y-yes. Just a little shaken up." While Hiten was fazed and Shippo was distracting Monten, Inuyasha untied me.

Then I noticed Koga wasn't here. "Hey, where's Koga?" "Keh, he's on his way wench. Now take off the jewel. I wanna kick these bastards' asses." I quickly pulled it off and he transformed.

"Hiten, he's a vampire!" Hiten got up and said, "All the more reason to defeat him. It'll boost our reputation."

"As if the likes of you could defeat me." Monten threw Shippo aside. "We'll see about that." I ran over and picked Shippo up.

"Kagome! You're ok!" I hugged him. "Yup, all thanks to you. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't get Inuyasha." Just then I saw a wearwolf join the fighting with Inuyasha. Looks like Koga's here.

He yelled, "How dare you try to defile my woman. You discusting pigs!" He punched Hiten in the face and Hiten went flying.

"Brother! You'll pay for that wolf." Monten went and used this sort of thunder attack. Inuyasha clawed at Hiten. Hiten bled from his back.

Then Inuyasha snuck up behind Monten and used his claws to injure him. Then Koga kicked both of them and that's wear the fight ended. They seemed pleased with themselves.

Inuyasha and Koga ran over to me and Shippo to make sure we were alright. Inuyasha put the jewel back on and asked, "Yo Kagome, can I have some blood?" I sighed, he did save me so the least I can do is let him suck my blood. "Fine."

I exposed my neck and let him drink. Koga yelled at him. "What the hell mutt?! Stop drinking her blood!" I laughed, today was eventful.

A/N: There you go people! Hope you enjoyed.

Inu: What the hell?! Kagome was almost raped.

InuKag: Key word, almost. Hehehe, you saved her. Hmm, maybe in the next few chappies I'll have you two kiss.

Inu: You wouldn't.

InuKag: I believe I would. After all, we all love Inu/Kag moments.

Midnight : Yes, yes we do. Please leave a review! :)


	5. Hojo, Friend or Foe?

A/N: Yo everyone! I can finally post again. Of course with my mom's and brother's permission.

Inuyasha: Keh, just one of your excuses.

InuKag: *sigh* Nope, it certainly is not. If you please Kagome.

Kagome: InuKag4evertogether does not own any of the Inuyasha characters. She only owns Hikara-Sensei.

InuKag: Thanks.

Kagome: Any time. *looks to Inuyasha* Oh stop pouting, the next chapter is up.

Inuyasha: Keh.

InuKag: Hope you all enjoy. Oh and Midnight, this chappie is dedicated to you, for all of your awesome work posting the past chappies. You're a big life saver. :)

After getting all settled into Hikara-Sensei's classroom, I stared out the window. After a few minutes of spacing out, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and looked at the person. Hmm, I think he sits two seats in front of me. His name is Hojo, maybe.

"Hello, I'm Hojo." He seems nice enough to talk to, but I can never be too careful. I gave him a warm smile and said, "Hey, I'm Kagome. Aren't you the boy that sits up front?" "Oh yes, that's me." So he is the one who sits up front. "So, do you like the school?"

"It's been pretty cool. I've met some pretty interesting people." Speaking of people, where are Inuyasha and Koga? I haven't seen them. The only one of my friends that I did see was Shippo. "That's cool." I smiled again at him. He's pretty nice.

Just then I heard someone say, "Why are you talking to my woman?" There's Koga. "Umm, well." I sighed, Hojo is probably too nice to try and stand up for himself. "Koga, he can talk to me if he wants and also, I thought I told you that I wasn't anyone's woman." "Keh, mangy wolf. I told you not to call her "your woman"." And there's Inuyasha.

I looked past Hojo and at Inuyasha. "Hey." Inuyasha frowned at Hojo. "Who are you?" "Umm, I'm Hojo." Inuyasha just scoffed and sat behind me. After talking with Hojo for a few more minutes Hikara-Sensei came in and told us all to take our seats. "Well, I better get to my seat. It was nice talking to you, Kagome-san." "You too Hojo. See you around." And with that he walked back to his seat. I think I just made a new friend.

Hikara-Sensei began talking about some test we're going to be taking. I zoned that part out, but when she said the part about clubs, I instantly zoned back in. "Class, everyone will be able to join a club of their choice. After this class, you'll be able to go to the courtyard and find the club that you would like to join." I smiled to myself, if they have archery, that's where I'm going. Hmm, maybe I'll join photography if they don't have archery.

After class…

"Hey Inuyasha, what club are you going to join?" "I don't know, maybe the Kenta club." "Oh that's cool, what if they don't have the Kenta club?" "You ask too many questions." I pouted out my bottom lip. "Come on, tell me." "I don't know. I'll have to see what other clubs there are." I smiled, satisfied with his answer. "How bout you Koga?" "I'll join whatever club you do." "Uh, ok." Of course, I should have known.

Then Hojo came walking towards me. He came over to me and said, "Hey Kagome. I was wondering if you wanted to go see what clubs they have together." I smiled. "She was gonna go look at the clubs with us." Inuyasha stood in front of me. "Yeah." I looked at Koga. Really, sometimes I can't believe these two. "Oh, well if you're going with them, you don't have to." He had this sad expression on his face as he started to walk away. "Wait, Hojo. Why don't you come with us?"

He stopped walking and turned around. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to intrude." "You won't be intruding. Come on, the more the merrier." Inuyasha and Koga were about to say something, but I glared at them, warning them not to. They quickly shut their mouths. "Well, ok. If you insist." He walked over next to me with this huge smile on his face.

We walked down the halls and out of the school building. As soon as I got out, I heard Shippo's voice shout my name, followed by falling on the ground with a little fluff ball in my hand. "Hey Shippo. What club you going to join?" "I don't know there are so many choices!" I stood up with him still in my arms. "Oh, Hojo, this is Shippo. Shippo, this is Hojo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Wow, he's so gentlemanly when meeting new people. Now that we got everyone to know each other, we just have to choose which club we want to join.

A/N: How was this? Now Hojo is in the picture. Hmm, let's see who can guess what kind of monster/demon he's gonna be. If you guess right, you get a cookie. :D

Inuyasha: Trying to bribe readers?

InuKag: No, they just get a prize when they guess it right, so I wouldn't call it bribing. Anyhow, hope you all enjoyed this chappie! InuKag out! ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! How are you all?

Inuyasha: They probably hate you for not updating.

InuKag: Your probably right. *huddles in a corner*

Kagome: Don't worry, they don't hate you. :)

InuKag: *sigh* Sorry for not updating. Oh yeah and Happy Holidays.

Kagome: What are you getting us for Christmas?

InuKag: Can't tell you.

Kagome: Ok.

InuKag: Anyway, you want to do the honor Inu?

Inuyasha: Keh, InuKag doesn't own any of the Inuyasha characters, she only owns Hikara-Sensei.

We walked around, looking at each club tent. I sighed, looks like there's no archery club. Oh well. I looked around more.

"Hey, why don't you join the magic club?" I looked over to see three boys talking to me. "Uh no thanks." I looked at the four boys behind me. "There's so many clubs. I don't know which one to choose." Shippo jumped on my shoulder. "I know,there are way too many!" Inuyasha just scoffed while Koga was spacing out. I looked at Hojo. He was being really quiet.

I asked him,"What club do you want to join Hojo?" "Oh well I don't really know, Kagome-san." I turned around and heard a group of boys say,"Hey you. Wanna join the swimming club?" I walked towards their booth to find them all in swim trunks. This seems interesting.

Not the guys, but the swimming club. "Hey, why don't we join this one?" Koga eyed the boys and said,"Fine, but if they lay a hand on you, they're dead." I looked at the other three. Shippo said,"Cool, I like to swim!" Inuyasha just shrugged while Hojo said,"I don't really like water, but I'll join if you're going to." That settles it, we're joining the swim club.

The next day...

After getting out of the last class of the day, I rushed Inuyasha to the swimming club. "What do you think it's gonna be like Inuyasha?" He just answered,"Keh, it's not like I can swim anyway. I'm a vampire, so I can't go in water." I stopped. "Why did you join the swimming club then?" I was worried.

"I don't want you getting in trouble. You're like a trouble magnet." "I can take care of myself." "Says the girl who's already been attacked three times." He does sort of have a point. I looked him. "Then, just make sure you stay away from the water, I don't want you getting hurt because of me." "Keh, I'll be fine." I smiled at him. "Then lets go, dog boy." I was refering to the dog ears he got in his vampire form.

At the swim club...

As soon as we got there, Inuyasha and I went into the separate changing rooms. I quickly changed and went outside. I was wearing a green and blue bikini and had my hair in a tight ponytail.

I looked over and saw all the guys talking to each other. Before I could say anything to them, one of the members came up to me. "Hello." It was one of the guys from the otherday. "I see you took an interest in the swim club." "Umm, yeah. I used to swim when I was younger, so I decided to join."

He said,"May I add that you look stunning in your bathing suit." "Uh, thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go over to my friends." "But of course. Can I ask you one last thing though?" "Sure." "Would you like to be my swimming partner? You see each of the senior members chose a partner and swim with them." I guess there was no harm in saying yes.

"Sure. I'll be your partner." Then he left without another word. I walked over to the boys and then I noticed I didn't know his name. Oh well.

"Looking good." Koga wistled at me. "Wolf, don't do that." "Heh, blood-sucker, I can do what I want with my Kagome." "She ain't yours!" "Stop fighting you two." Hojo looked at me and said,"You look very pretty." I gave him a warm smile. Shippo also said I looked pretty. Just then, we heard a wistle and the boy I just talked to yell,"Everyone in the water!" We all got in the water, excluding Inuyasha. Hojo slowly got in, I guess he doesn't like water.

Then they told us all to pair up with one of the senior members. I was just about to look for the boy I talked to when someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I sqeaked and struggled against the hold, only to find the same boy holding me.

I blushed. "Umm, aren't you a little close?" "Oh my apologies Miss, umm what's your name?" "Kagome. How bout you, what's yours?" "Oh, I'm Dai." I looked over to see Inuyasha yelling,"Stop flirting with her." Dai looked up and said,"Oh, what are you doing here? I thought vampires couldn't come near water?" Then he splashed some water at him. Inuyasha dodged it. "Bastard."

I turned around,"Why the hell did you do that?! You almost hurt him! You know what, I'm gonna leave." I started to turn when Dai turned me around hugged me close to him.

"Your no going anywhere. I didn't work on befriending my meal for nothing." My eyes widened. Meal? Oh no, this means I'm in trouble.

I looked around to see some other people getting their life sucked out of them. Oh no. I squirmed, trying to get away. "Stop moving. It'll be more painful if you squirm."

Inuyasha was yelling,"You bastard, let her go!" Dai moved my head then bit me. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. That was when Koga and Shippo attacked him from behind. "Let her go!" Dai dropped me and I started sinking. I felt too weak to move so I couldn't swim up. The last thing I saw before everything went blank was Inuyasha jumping in and swimming after me. And let me tell you, he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

A/N: Mwahahaha, a cliffy!:] You people probably hate me right now. I'm evil. Oh yeah and next chappie, those who got cookies will be mentioned. I choose next chappie and not this one because next one is when Hojo's demon/monster is revealed. So stay tuned. Hope you enjoyed. InuKag out! :)

Midnight : Oh, and by the way, InuKag's off the computer again so I'm updating for her once more :3 Just felt like letting you guys know and sharing the blame for the long updates. Really sorry about that by the way T.T Any way, happy holidays! :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oh my god, sorry for the wait everyone! I've been really busy lately. First, there was Christmas. Next, I went with my friend somewhere. Then, I was at my aunt's house for a week. I am so sorry for the wait!

Inu: You should be. After all, aren't you always the one who says readers always come first.

InuKag: *sigh* Yes, but I have to spend time with family too.

Midnight: Okay, again I have to take some of the blame too cause my parents band me from even touching my computer for two months so I couldn't really help update until now…

Kags: Yeah, so lay off Inuyasha. She's been busy.

InuKag: At least you understand Kags! Thank you!

Kags: No problem.

Inu: Keh, InuKag doesn't own any of the Inuyasha characters. She only own Hikara-Sensei.

InuKag: I was gonna do it! *sighs* Oh well. Enjoy everyone!

Midnight: Again, extremely sorry about the wait!

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I dove into the pool after Kagome, ignoring how much it hurt.

I swam over, pulled her close to me, and swam like hell to get out of the water. I quickly jumped out of the water and onto land. I looked over at the rest of the guys. They were all fighting separate guys. I stopped looking at them and checked Kagome's pulse to see if she was still breathing. I sighed in relief, her heart was still beating.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" I looked down at her face to find her looking up at me.

"You were attacked again."

"R-really? God I guess you're right, I am a trouble magnet." She gave me a weak smile.

"Keh, you're strong, you just need to find something to help you fight. Now pull off my necklace, I'm gonna kick Dai's ass!"

"Ok." She pulled off the necklace and I let my vampire side take over.

Kagome's P.O.V

I looked up at the vampire Inuyasha and watched as he jumped off to battle. I stood u and looked over at the rest of the boys. My eyes widened when I saw Hojo, he looked different.

He had brown cat ears and a brown tail. He wore a choker with a bell on it. Hmm, he's a neko demon. So that's why he hates water. Every time he moved the bell on his necklace rang like mad. "You're all going to pay for disturbing our dinner!" Dai looked straight at me. I gulped.

"Kagome is no one's dinner!" I looked at Inuyasha to see he was sparking. Oh my god, he must be hurting so much! "For once I agree with you, blood-sucker." Koga sped up and kicked the guy he was fighting into a net. "Now learn your place!" Inuyasha launched himself at Dai. "Heh, did you forget? This is my territory." Dai jumped out of the water and yelled, "Water Slash!" Dai was using what looked like a water whip and hit Inuyasha with it.

This made him spark more. "Inuyasha, stop it! You're hurting yourself!" He ignored me and looked at Dai. "Don't get so cocky!" Dai used his whip to push Inuyasha back. Then he laughed. Before anyone could blink, Hojo, scratched his back and threw him into a net.

"How the hell did a cat defeat me?" All of the boys ran over and asked if I was ok. "Yeah, I'm fine. You guys saved me." I smiled then looked at Hojo and laughed.

"Umm, Kagome-san, what's so funny?"

"You're demon form." I laughed one last time. "Sorry Hojo, you look adorable in your demon form, but it just looks so funny."

He blushed and said,"No it's fine." The bell on his necklace rang as he went back to his human form.

Vampire Inuyasha came over to me and said, "You should learn to get stronger, I won't always be here to protect you." Then he put the necklace on and turned back to the Inuyasha we all know. "Wench,you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled. I think that Inuyasha'a vampire side is actually starting to care for me. I'm glad.

A/N: Here are the people who get cookies:

MomoPeachFlower

Inuyasharocks01862

tenzaichigo

I even gave people cookies for trying. :) Hope you all enjoyed the chappie. :D

Inu, Kags, and InuKag: Peace! ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:InuKag: Omg, so sorry for not updating! This time it's entirely my fault! I've just been so busy with family matters, it's not even funny. So sorry!

Kags: It's ok, you're going through a tough time. :)

InuKag: Thanks Kags. ^^ Wait, where's Inu? He's usually here saying smart ass comments about me.

Kags: *sighs* I have no idea.

InuKag: O.O I hope he's not getting in any trouble. Anywho, all you people, I'm gonna start responding to anonymous reviewers. :)

Anonymous reviews:

Guest

Sorry, this story is still a work in progress. :) But stay tuned and you'll be able to see what happens. ;)

Now onto da story! :D

Kagome's P.O.V

I sat down on the chair in front of my desk and pulled out a lined sheet of paper from my brown school bag. I was going to write a letter to my mother and send it to her tomorrow since Hikara-Sensei announced the bus would be coming everyday, due to demand from the students. I took my pen and started writing.

Dear mom and dad,  
The school is pretty good so far. I've made plenty of friends so far and almost everyone is completely nice to me. The very first person I made friends with is a boy named Inuyasha. Though he is stubborn and has a fiery temper that can get him in trouble, he's actually very caring and for the most part is very nice to have around. I think maybe when I come and visit you, I'll ask him if he'd like to come along. Oh, I also met some other people. They're very nice, though they all argue a lot, excluding this one boy named Hojo. He has a very kind nature and doesn't really argue with anyone. Oh yes and don't let me forget my Language teacher, Hikara-Sensei. She can be scary at times, but other than that she's pretty cool. I miss you two and Sota. I also miss my three mischievous cousins. I hope those three aren't causing too much trouble. Anyway, love you all and can't wait to see you!  
With all my love,  
Kagome

I took an envelope and put my finished letter into it. Then I wrote the address in the appropriate place and then picked it up. I was going to mail it. I looked out the window to find a shirtless Inuyasha staring at me. I raised an eyebrow and opened my window. I signaled him to do the same.

"Kagome what were you doing?"

"Writing a letter to my mom. I was just about to deliver it when I saw you."

"Keh."

I sighed,"You wanna come with me?"

"Yeah, there's nothing else to do in this damned place so why not?"

I laughed. "Then come on, I'm going now!"

I closed my window, got my sweater on, grabbed the letter, and walked out the door. When I got outside, I found Inuyasha waiting for me.

"Hey Inuyasha. Lets go."

I took his hand and started walking quickly. I guess I can tease him a little while were out all alone. I looked back at him and saw he had a blush spread across his face. I giggled.

"Who knew you blushed so easily Inuyasha?"

"Keh, I wasn't blushing. You must have saw a trick of the light."

I giggled again. "Sure I did."

About an hour later we made it to the bus stop. Just in time for the bus to come. When the door opened, I took the envelope and handed it to the bus driver. "Could you please take this to the human world and give it to my family?"

"Sure thing kid."

I smiled. "Thank you very much."

I stepped back from the bus and then saw that someone else was coming out, two people to be exact. One was a boy with black hair in a little pony tail at the back of his neck. He was wearing a black and purple striped shirt with dark blue jeans and was holding a duffel bag and suitcase. The other was a girl with brown hair, pulled into a tight, high ponytail. She was wearing a green tank top and black jeans.

The boy came up to me, grabbed my hand, and said,"Hello young lady my name is Miroku. It's a pleasure to meet you." Then he took my hand and kissed my knuckle. I blushed at this action.

"O-oh hello. I'm Kagome." I heard Inuyasha growl. A few seconds later I felt a hand where it shouldn't have gone. I squealed and jumped into Inuyasha.

"H-how dare you touch me there! You pervert!"

Then the girl punched him in the head and said,"Miroku, don't start that already." Then she turned to us and said,"I'm sorry for my friends actions. He can be a bit perverted at times."

Inuyasha growled and held me tight. "You better keep him under control or I'm gonna rip him to shreds."

"I will make sure to keep him in check. Oh my name is Sango and as you already know, he's Miroku." She pointed to the boy who was rubbing his head and crying to Sango about his "cursed hand".

"Miroku, I already know your hand isn't cursed so stop gripping."

"Yes dear."

I saw Sango blush. "I'm not 'dear'. Now lets get to the dorms."

I smiled. "Here, We'll help you get there. We're going there right now anyway. Just try and make sure Mr. Grabby keeps his hands to himself." She smiled. "Thank you."

Then Inuyasha said,"Don't worry Kagome, I'll make sure he doesn't touch you at all. If he does you know I'll tear him apart."

I smiled, Inuyasha actually does care. Then we went off to the dorms. Lets just say Miroku made it through the walk without getting knocked out.

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope this was to your liking. In a few chappies you'll see what Miro is, but everyone I'm going to be putting a poll up for what monster San should be, so please go take that. In a few days I'll check to see what she'll be. So please go vote. :) Thank you!


	9. Saving Kagome

A/N: Hey everyone! This is one of the rare times I'm able to post a chappie. ^^ Glad to see you all!

Kags: Hey InuKag! Glad you could get on! :)

InuKag: ME TOO! I've been way to busy to even think about typing this chappie, but I finally got down to it! ^^

Inu: Busy doing what?

InuKag: Family stuff and going and doing stuff with friends. Also school has been tiring. :( Man, now I'm just depressed.

Kags: Don't worry about it! *Pats my back*

InuKag: Thanks! Oh and I am proud announce what Sango will be. Drumroll please! *Drumroll*

She will be a Witch! Thank you to all those people who voted. :) And for Miroku, you shall find out very soon. :D Now without further ado, the next chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I only own Hikara-Sensei and whatever other characters I make up for this story.

Kagome's P.O.V

The new kids are pretty nice. Other than Miroku's occasional touching girls in the wrong places, he's pretty decent. Sango is very strong and very outspoken. She's pretty sweet on the inside though. Even though we just met yesterday, I already feel like we're best friends.

"Kagome, are the teachers nice?" I think Sango is a little nervous, it being her first day and all. "Oh don't worry, they're all pretty nice. I think the only teacher that I don't like is Mr. Kagewaji. He looks at me like I'm something to eat." I shivered. Mr. Kagewaji is my math teacher.

Sango raised her eyebrow. "Like you're something to eat? Kind of sounds like we have a child molester on our hands. You know what I mean?"

I looked at her. "Maybe, but he hasn't done anything more than stare at me? You really think he might try and do something?"

She shrugged and said, "Don't know, maybe. Kagome, if he does try anything, promise to tell someone, okay?" I nodded and said," I will."

We came to a halt when we both found all the boys we knew yelling at each other. "Dude, you better have no tried anything!" Koga was yelling at Miroku. Inuyasha was teasing Shippo and Hojo was just trying to get them all to calm down. I sighed.

Sango asked, "Are they always like this?" "Yup, welcome to my daily life at Yokai Academy!" I chuckled. Hojo was the first to notice we were there. He walked over to us and said," Hello Kagome-san. Hello, um," "My name is Sango Taeji. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, nice to meet you too Sango-san." He looked over at me and said," Here Kagome-san, I brought you a present." He pulled out a little black kitten with red eyes and a red collar that had a bell on it. "Aww, thanks Hojo, it's so cute!" I took the kitten. "But, are we allowed to have pets?"

Sango said," Yes, we can have one cat. I know because I asked that same question. I have a two tailed fire cat named Kirara that one of the teachers was taking care of for me." "Oh my gosh Sango! You didn't tell me you had a pet! I can't wait to see her!" I looked back at the little cat Hojo gave me. "I'll name him Tanoshii." (It means joyous is Japanese.)

Sango asked, "Joyous?" "Yup, because he's a little bundle of joy." I smiled at the little cat. "I'll ask Hikara-Sensei if she can watch him until school is over." A few seconds later all the rest of the boys noticed we had arrived.

"I smell a cat, and it's not Hojo." Koga sniffed the air and Inuyasha did the same. Shippo ran over and jumped on my shoulder. "Hi Kagome! Are you Sango?" He asked Sango while petting Tanoshii. "Yes, how'd you know?" "Miroku was talking all about his dearest girlfriend."

I saw Sango blush for a second before she stomped over to Miroku and hit him. "Miroku! Stop saying I'm your girlfriend! We. Are. Not. Dating." "But Sango my dear, you're the only girl that will be my girlfriend." She blushed then screamed, "Don't touch me there!" She slapped him so hard; it left a red handprint on his face.

Just then, the bell rang, I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and said, "Come on, let's get to the class before we're late." Hojo and Koga were following close behind. Koga was mumbling something under his breath. I shouted, "See you later Sango!" "You too Kagome! Remember what I said about Mr. Kagewaji!" I kept that in mind.

In class…

When we got in the classroom, I immediately went to Hikara-Sensei. "Yes Kagome?" She smiled at me. I smiled back at her and said, "Could you maybe watch my cat for me until school is over Hikara-Sensei?" I took held up Tanoshii so she could see him. "He's so cute! Of course I'll watch him! What's this little guy's name?" She gushed while petting him. "His name is Tanoshii. I got him as a resent from Hojo." She smiled at me. "Can I hold him?" "Of course, after all you're the one that's going to watch him." I handed him to her. "Take care of the little kitty for me." I waved goodbye to Tanoshii. "I will Kagome, don't worry, I will."

I walked over to my seat and sat down. I watched as Hikara-Sensei petted Tanoshii. "Ok class, we're going to start a new book today." She set Tanoshii on her seat and walked to the front of the chock board. "We will read a book about two lovers that were forbidden to love. You should all know what book I'm talking about." She wrote "Romeo and Juliet" on the board then continued, "After you finish reading this, you will all have to write a 1,000 word essay on it. Make sure to add pictures."

The whole class, including me, groaned. I did not want to write a book report! "Don't make me make it a 2,000 word essay, class." We all shut up ant that comment and she smiled. "Good. For today we'll start by watching the original Shakespearean play." She put in the play and we watched for the rest of the period.

In math…

I started wondering about how Tanoshii was doing. I hope he's doing good with Hikara-Sensei. I looked back up at the board, only to find Mr. Kagewaji looking at me again. Inuyasha must have noticed to because he was growling in a very low tone. A few minutes later the bell that signaled lunch rang. I was just about to leave, when Mr. Kagewaji called me over. "Kagome, I want you to come after school to see me." He was smiling in a creepy way at me. "O-okay, s-sure." I had this uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Ok, see you then." I walked out of the room slowly, feeling like I should have said no.

When I got into the hallway, Inuyasha asked, "What did _he_ want?"

I replied, "He said he wanted to see me after school for something." Inuyasha scoffed, "I don't like him."

"Me either, Inuyasha." I agreed. We walked into the cafeteria and sat down after finding the rest of our group. "Hey everyone." I looked at Sango. "Hey Sango."

"Hey Kagome, what took you and Inuyasha so long?" I sat down and told her what happened a little earlier. "Kagome, isn't he the one you said that looks at you like you're something to eat?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. If anything happens, I'll just run."

"Ok, but be careful. Okay?" She sounded a little uneasy about her decision.

"Don't worry Sango, I'll make sure to be careful." I reassured her.

We looked over at the rest of the boys and found them yelling, again. I rolled my eyes and said, "Knock it off Koga!" He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Dearest Kagome, they can't get it through their thick heads that you're mine." I took my hand away from his and said, "Sorry Koga, but I'm no one's property." Then I turned around and took some food off Sango's plate. She looked at me and said, "Kagome, get your own! This is mine!" I laughed and said, "Fine." I took my bento box lunch I had made this morning out.

Inuyasha looked at me. "What? You want some Inuyasha?" "Keh, as if." I took my chopsticks, picked up a piece of meat, and stuffed it into his mouth. "Kagome! What the hell?!" I laughed and said, "You like it?" He chewed a little more and said, "It's not bad, I guess."

Koga sat next to me and said, "Kagome, can I have some too?" "Sure. Go ahead." He took some meat and said, "It's good! How can you just say it's "not bad" Inuyasha?" "Unlike you, wolf, I tell the truth. I don't totally sugarcoat it. To tell you the truth it's not even that good." Now this comment just pissed off. I stood up and said, "A second ago you said it wasn't bad and now it's not even good?! I can't believe you!" My eyes started tearing up. It was the first time anyone has ever told me I'm a bad cook.

"Woah, why are you crying?" I looked at him. "I worked hard on that only to find someone say they don't like it! Why do you think I'm crying?!" Koga put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't listen to him Kagome, it was delicious." I waved his hand off, packed up my lunch, and got my bag. "I think I'm going to go eat my lunch alone today." With that I left. Inuyasha can be such an ass sometimes.

After school…

I just went to Hikara-Sensei's classroom and picked up Tanoshii. I held the cat in my arms, hugging him close to my body. I'm heading to Mr. Kagewaji's classroom to see what he needed. I felt safer going there alone, with Tanoshii being with me and all. I got to his class and walked in. I said, "Uh, Mr. Kagewaji, I'm here like you told me." He looked up and said, "Ah, Kagome. Here at last. You look even more beautiful now." I backed away and said, "I'm not interested in you, sorry." I started to walk out, but something caught my leg and pulled me back. As I fell down, I dropped Tanoshii. "Tanoshii!" I cried out. He jumped up and clawed at Mr. Kagewaji's face, hissing while doing it.

"You stupid, little thing!" he shouted, then he threw Tanoshii to the side. "Tanoshii!" I screamed, then turned to Mr. Kagewaji. "How dare you hurt him!" I yelled into his face. He chuckled, "Now we can get this over with." He got down and untied my shirt, taking it off too. I started crying when he caressed my cheek. "You look even more sexy when you're scared." 'Inuyasha, please save me!' I thought. Just then, I saw Sango and Miroku passing by the door. I screamed the loudest I could. "Sango! Miroku!"

They stopped talking and looked at the scene with wide eyes filled with horror, then anger. "You bastard!" Sango yelled. She charged into the room, waving a wand. Some dagers got him off of me and pinned to the wall. Miroku seeing my bra, had a nosebleed. I quickly got up, still crying, and ran behind the two here. "You're going to pay for trying to do something to her!" Miroku yelled and he turned into, what looked like, a phenix. He threw some fireballs with his wings and yelled, "This should finish him!" Mr. Kagewaji was out cold.

Sango and Miroku ran over to me and said at the same time and said, "Kagome are you okay?!" I collapsed in Sango's arms crying into her shirt. "Sango, he tried to…"

"Shh, it's ok, he's gone now. Don't worry about a thing. Cry all you want." She rubbed my back in soothing circles. Tanoshii rubbed against my leg, even though he was thrown against the wall.

I just kept crying in Sango's arms. "Miroku, go get Inuyasha. Tell him to come get Kagome and carry her back to her dorm room." "Okay sure." He walked out of the room. I silently cried some more, thinking about all the terrible things Mr. Kagewaji could have done.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I sat in my dorm room thinking about what happened at lunch. I didn't mean to make Kagome cry. Her lunch _was _pretty good, but I was just a dumbass that wouldn't admit it.

The doorbell rang. I walked over and opened it to find an out of breath Miroku. "Yeah? What is it?" He grabbed my shoulder and said, "I need you to come with me." "Why?" "Inuyasha, you know Mr. Kagewaji?" "Yeah." "Well Kagome went to meet him after school and was…" He didn't need to finish his sentence for me to know what he was going to say. "That bastard! I'll kill him!" "Inuyasha, Kagome's fine now, but she's really upset. We need you to take her to her dorm." I ran the rest of the way. 'Damn it! I should have been there to help her!'

When we got there, I found Sango hugging Kagome and Kagome without a shirt on. I growled and ran over to them. I picked Kagome up and put on my back. She was crying like mad. Her cat jumped on my shoulder and sat there. "I'll take her now Sango." "Thank you Inuyasha, we'll get another teacher to clean this up. I nodded and walked out.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you from that bastard." She sniffled and said, "It's okay Inuyasha, you can't always be there to protect me. Don't worry." I hugged her closer to my back. 'Never again. Never will I let Kagome get in a situation like that again.

A/N: Whew, longest chappie I think I've written for this story. Hope you all enjoyed it! :) Anyway, everybody review please. :3 Tell me what you thought.

Inu: She was almost raped again. *annoyed*

InuKag: I feel bad for that, but you two had a good moment in the end so I'm happy with ma writing! :3


	10. Enter:Kikyo

A/N: Hello everyone! :D Here with an update! How are you all? Anyway, I've been so caught up in school. I have this drama show coming up really soon. I'm doing "The Legend of Bloody Mary". Awesome right? I've also recently started listening to this band called "Creature Feature". Love them! Anyway, enough about me, on with the story! Oh and Midnight, this chappie is for you! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I only own Hikara-Sensei and any other people I choose to make up for this story.

Kagome's P.O.V

I'm getting ready for the weekend. Today is Saturday so I don't have school, and boy am I glad I don't. I don't think I can make it. I mean after what happened yesterday. I shuddered at the memories. Hopefully I don't have to go through that ever again.

I sighed, at least I wasn't actually raped. I was lucky that Sango and Miroku were there. Without them I would have been in big trouble if they hadn't passed by the class. Then I blushed, Inuyasha had carried me home on his back.

Wait, why am I blushing? It's just Inuyasha, right?

I felt something brush against my leg. It made me jump a little, but then I saw it was just Tanoshii. I smiled at the little kitten and picked him up. "You're so cute Tanoshii. But I sort of wonder if I'm the right owner for you. I get into so much trouble all the time." I frowned at the memory of Tanoshii attacking Mr. Kagewaji for me.

I hugged him closer to me. "Sorry Tanoshii." I petted his little head gently. He meowed and then purred. I smiled, this cat has really warmed up to me. Just then, I heard a knock at the dorm's door. I walked over and opened the door to find Sango.

"Hey Kagome, how are you? I just had to come over to see if you were doing okay."

"I'm fine Sango. Just a little shaken up from what happened. You wanna come in?" She smiled, "Sure. I'd love to."

I moved aside and she came in and sat down on my bed. I closed the door, pulled out a chair, and sat right across from her. "Sango, thank you." "For what?"

"For being there to help me, if you and Miroku hadn't been walking past, I don't know what I would have done." "It was no problem Kagome. You are my friend after all." I smiled. She's so nice.

She smirked then said, "So, how was it with Inuyasha? Nice?" My eyes widened and I blushed.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I don't think of him as more than a friend."

"Yeah right, it's written all over your face. You have a crush. Admit it, you like him." I blushed again at her remarks.

"I do not!" "Yes you do. Come on Kagome, you're blushing." She giggled. I sighed, "Fine, maybe I do like him a little." I was tomato red. "I knew it! You two make a good couple though."

"How about you and Miroku?" It was her turn to blush. "I would never like that pervert! He's a womanizer, come on Kagome, you see him flirting with any woman he sees!" I giggled. "You're cute when you get jealous. I know that you like him." She blushed a darker shade of red, sighed, and said, "Maybe you're right. That might explain why I always get jealous when he flirts."

I laughed. "I'm gonna call Inuyasha and Miroku and ask if they wanna meet." She looked at me and said, "Ok, but how are you going to call them?" I forgot, they have no phones. "Oh yeah, guess I'll have to go get them myself." I got up and pulled Sango with me. then I looked back at Tanoshii, "Stay here, while I go out ok?" He meowed as we walked out the door.

At the boys dorms..

We told the boy at the front desk to send Inuyasha and Miroku down. He just nodded and called them down.

When they got down, they waved at us. Miroku asked me, "Kagome, how are you feeling?" I smiled. "I'm fine." I looked at Inuyasha. He silently stared into my eyes. His gaze so piercing, I was hypnotized by his brown orbs. It was like he was looking into my soul.

I was taken away from his gaze when Sango giggled. "You two are so cute." I blushed while Inuyasha said, "Keh, don't get the wrong Idea." We all walked outside the dorm and started to walk around campus.

A few minutes later we heard a girl's voice yell, "Inu-kun!" We turned around to find a girl with long, black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a long, blue skirt with a black tank top. She ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him. "K-kikyo! What are you doing here?" I felt a pang of hurt in my chest and asked, "Inuyasha, who is she?"

A/N: Enter Kikyo! Hehehe, I'm evil. :] I better hurry up and get out of here before an angry mob tries to kill me. Peace!


	11. The Half Demon's Sister

A/N: So I'm back with the next chappie. You guys are probably wanting to kill me right now. I promise you guys, Kikyo and Inu aren't going to hook up anytime during this fanfic, you shall see why soon enough. Anyway, sorry for making you wait. Here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I only own the characters I choose to make up for this story.

Kagome's P.O.V

I looked at the girl hugging Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, who is this?" My chest had a little pain in it but I ignored it.

He sighed and said, "Uh, she's my younger sister." His sister? Then he tried to pull away from her. "Kikyo, get the hell off! Stop hugging me, you're a vampire!" He pushed her away and she pouted. "Inu-kun, this is how you treat your sister after not seeing me in a few years?" She put out a pouty lip and said, "You're so mean." Then he turned to me.

"You're pretty. I'm Kikyo, Inuyasha's sister. Nice to meet you." I smiled and said, "I'm Kagome. Inuyasha never told me he had a sister." Sango and Miroku pitched in and said, "Yeah, he never mentioned having one."

She looked over at Inuyasha and said, "You never told anyone about me." She had this purple aura around her. "Inuyasha Taisho, you are just a jerk! She hit him on the head." "Ow, woman! Watch it!" "Then tell your friends about your sister for once." She turned back to us.

"My brother can be such a jerk sometimes." Miroku walked up to her and said, "Yes he can, but he has saved Kagome's ass many times, as I've heard." He took her hand and said, "Unlike his roughness, you are a gentle flower." Sango was pissed off at that and so was Inuyasha.

Kikyo blushed then said, "Sorry, but you're not my- eep!" She pinched his hand and said, "Where do you think your hand is wandering to? Don't address a vampire in such a way." She slapped him in the face and kicked him into the bushes.

I gasped at her strength. "Wow so you're a vampire too?" She smiled at me. "Yeah, our whole family is." Inuyasha sighed and said, "Oh yeah, Kikyo, why are you here?" She turned over to him and said, "Oh yeah, from this day forth, I'm coming to the same school as you. Mom didn't want you getting in to any trouble."

Inuyasha groaned, "You mean I have to see you everyday? Does mother really doubt me _that_ much?" She smirked, "Yup. Then she took the luggage she had and said, "I'm gonna go check into the dorm room." I walked next to her. "If you want you can stay with me in mine. I mean if you don't mind having a cat around." She smiled, "Thanks. I'll consider it."

Sango had gotten Miroku out of the bush he had been thrown in and was now lecturing him about his hands, telling him she knew that if he kept it up, someday he's be killed. He just sighed and said, "Yes Sango dearest, I know, but I can't help my hand being cursed. I sighed then took off with Kikyo to help her check in.

I heard Inuyasha punching Miroku on the head for flirting with his sister. I sighed. Another vampire, huh? This should be quite interesting, very interesting indeed.

A/N: Omg, sorry it's so short! T.T Writers block is a stupid thing. I hate it. Anyway, I hope you won't kill me for making Inu and Kikyo siblings. Peace!


	12. A little man on man talk

A/N: Omg, I'm sooooo sorry! I haven't updated it fricken long and I know it! I feel so bad! It's probably just because of how busy school has been and family stuff has been going on. Really sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy da chappie. :)

Inuyasha's P.O.V

A few days later…

I can't believe she showed up here! Does mother really think I'm that careless? I probably had an annoyed look on my face because Miroku asked me, "You ok? You look kind of annoyed."

I looked at him. "Cause of Kikyo. My mother never sent Kikyo to check on me before." I sighed, ever since Kikyo had arrived, Kagome's attention has been put towards helping her. My ears flattened, I hate how she hasn't been paying that much attention to me!

Miroku laughed a little. "Something on your mind?"

"Keh, it's none of your business."

He sighed, "Inuyasha, I want to help you. You've been getting annoyed a lot lately so I want to know why. I mean, I know you don't like the idea of your sister being here, but that can't be the only thing going on. So speak up."

How the hell does he know these things? "I told you, it's about my sister and that's it."

He sighed again, "Inuyasha, it can't just be your sister, now talk. I want to hear what's going on in that head of yours."

I finally gave up. "Fine, Kikyo's not the only one on my mind. Kagome's there too."

He snickered. "I knew it. You having a problem with her spending less time with you or something? I mean, she has been busy helping Kikyo get settled in." He walked over to my desk and picked up a picture of him and Sango. "You know, if Sango ever did that to me, I'd be pretty hurt. She is the woman I plan to marry after all." He came back and sat down. "Inuyasha, I know you and Kagome have a special connection. I can tell that you really like her in a 'more than a friend' way."

My eyes went wide. What? Wait, wait, wait, I do sort of like Kagome, but not as anything more than a friend. "You don't know what you're saying Miroku. I like her as a friend, nothing more."

"Inuyasha, you're protective over her, you love to get her riled up, and you look at her in a different way than you look at anyone else. I know you like her as more than a friend. I've been there." He gestured to the photo in his hand. "With Sango."

"That doesn't mean anything." Could I really like her? I mean, she was my first friend, but still.

"Keep telling yourself that. You'll realize your feelings sooner or later. Believe me, at first, I didn't even think I liked Sango either, and yet, here I am, falling in love with her more and more every time I see her." He looked up at me.

I looked away. "Keh, stop with all the mushy crap. I'd think I'd know if I like her or not." Or would I? I think I actually do like her. Damn, Miroku's words got to me.

He shrugged. "We all do. It just takes a while to realize how you actually feel and when you do, I bet you'll want Kagome more than you've ever wanted her."

I sighed and looked back at him. "What if I do like her? What would you do about it?"

He laughed. "So you did realize. I'd say 'Go for it bro.' Just one more word of advice, don't let others get between you two. You two go so well together." He smirked. "I bet Kagome's talking about you right at this moment too."

"She probably doesn't even like me Miroku."

"You never know Inuyasha, you never know." Then he got u and walked over to his bed. "I'm going to go to sleep. School is going to be tiring, as always."

"Ok night. I'll stay up for a little bit longer." I looked over to make sure he had gotten into bed. Then I walked over to the window and looked at Kagome's dorm room. I saw her sitting down, at her desk, studying for tomorrow's history test. The window was open so her black hair blew in the wind. She looked up and saw me. She smiled and waved, like always.

I waved back. I opened my window and shouted, "Night Kagome! You better get to bed!"

She yelled back, "I will! Just have to finish this last bit of studying! I'll see ya tomorrow!" She smiled at me.

"Okay, goodnight!" I closed my window, changed into my pajamas, and then I layed down in my bed. I like Kagome huh? Well this is something new.

A/N: Hey. So how was it? Feedback please. Oh and again, sorry for the long wait!


	13. Being Discovered

A/N: Well hello everyone! How are you all? Another update. :D Aren't you happy? :)

Inu: Keh, you haven't included us in your author notes lately.

InuKag: Because I don't think people wanna listen to us chitchat every chappie.

Kags: Inuyasha, its fine if she doesn't want to talk to us. She has been really busy.

InuKag: *Hugs Kags* Aww, thanks! But it's just him I don't like to talk to. He's always so mean.

Inu: If it's the truth it's not mean.

InuKag: You're soooooo mean!

Kags: Inuyasha, sit.

Inu: *falls on ground*

InuKag: Thank you. I feel better now. :) Anyway, I guess it's time for you all to enjoy the chappie! Remember, I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, the only things I own in this story are Hikara-Sensei and any other character I come up with.

Kagome's P.O.V

I sat at the lunch table with Kikyo talking to her.

"Kagome, do you know if they have tutoring after school?"

I looked up from my lunch. "Uh, they do, but if you want, I can tutor you." I shivered at the last time I was after school for something.

"Really, you would tutor me? Thanks." She smiled a little then asked, "Do you like my brother?"

I looked around to make sure Inuyasha wasn't around. I didn't seem to see him anywhere so I said, "Maybe just a little."

She frowned, "You shouldn't. My brother can be, how do I say this, possessive. He's a blood thirsty vampire without that jewel on. So unless you can like that side to, I suggest you give it up."

I frowned back at her. "What do you mean I should 'give it up'? I like that side too and I know he can be possessive! He protects me from danger and all his friends too." I took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and stuffed them in my mouth.

She sighed. "I was just making sure you knew. I don't want you getting hurt if you didn't know his true nature."

I just stayed silent for the rest of lunch.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I walked into the lunch room, only to hear Kagome telling Kikyo how she felt about me. Her answer made me smile a little because her answer was what I would have liked to hear. I sat down a little away from the two, just to listen a little more. Eavesdropping isn't something I usually do, but this topic was about me so I guess I could.

When Kikyo said that I was possessive, I frowned. I could be possessive sometimes, but to make that a reason Kagome can't like me? Really? I looked at Kagome to see her reaction and her words sort of surprised me.

I got up and walked out of the lunchroom, thinking about the conversation. Does Kikyo not like me getting with someone? Why does she want to interfere with me?

Just as I got lost in thought, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw this boy that I hadn't seen around school before. He asked me "Are you Inuyasha?"

"Depends on who wants to know." I glared at the boy. He had short, blue hair with fiery red highlights and piecing ocean blue eyes. He was wearing this black outfit with a badge on it and I didn't like the look in his eyes.

"The guard squad and a few others have heard that you are hiding a human by the name of Kagome Higarashi." This is bad, how did they find out? Shit, I have to find Kagome!

Kagome's P.O.V (Yes, back to her P.O.V :P)

I walked out of the lunchroom with Kikyo and Sango. As soon as we got out of there, we noticed these boys in black uniforms with badges coming towards us. When they stopped in front of us, I raised an eyebrow and Sango said, "May we help you boys?"

"Kagome Higarashi, you must come with us. You are in violation of one of the rules of this school."

I backed away a little. "What rule do you mean? I have followed all the rules my teacher gave us in homeroom class, so I don't see what rule I'm violating." Sango got in front of me a little bit.

"She's telling the truth, she hasn't done anything wrong."

The boys took one more step towards us. One of them said, "She is in violation of being a human." He whispered something to the rest of them then said, "She must be taken into custody until she can prove otherwise."

I saw Sango's eyes widen then she laughed and said, "You think she's a human? Go right ahead and think that, but I know that she isn't."

The boys walked a little more towards us. "Come with us Kagome."

I just stood in my place. Should I just let them take me? No, I should fight, if they actually do find out I am human then I'll get killed. Wait if I do fight Sango, Kikyo, and the rest might get hurt. I shook my head and then stepped out. "Fine, you can take me but I doubt you'll find that I'm human." I just have to deny whatever they ask.

Just as I stepped over and one of them grabbed my arm someone yelled, "Get your filthy hands off of her!" It was Inuyasha.

I looked at him and said, "Inuyasha, before you go off, just let it go. It'll be fine ok? I promise, I'll take care of this ok?"

His eyes widened and he said, "No way are they gonna take you!"

I sighed and yelled, "Inuyasha, I'll take care of it! Leave it alone!" I think he was caught by surprise when I yelled because his eyes widened.

Then the boys around me escorted me out. I looked back to find Inuyasha punching the ground.

A little later…

The boys took me into this room and had me sit down from another man. They started questioning me.

"Are you or are you not a human?" "I have told you before, I. AM. NOT. A. HUMAN."

"How come you never turned into your monster form when you and your friends were in trouble?" "I didn't feel the need to. They can take care of themselves and I can too, in our own ways."

The man glared at me. "If you don't admit it willfully then I guess we have to make you do it forcefully." He snapped his fingers and on the screen were all my friends in separate rooms being questioned. They were all tied up on chairs.

I noticed that on Inuyasha's, he looked really annoyed. (if it's italicized, then it means it's the people on the screens talking) "_Why didn't Kagome transform into her monster form? Weren't you ever curious why she didn't?" "Keh, I don't have to answer any of your damn questions. Just let us and Kagome go!" _

The man on the screen shook his head and then threw water on Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled and started to spark up. The man threw another bucket of water on him. Inuyasha had his teeth clenched together.

My eyes widened and I looked away. "Stop doing that to him!"

"You have to admit to your crime for it to stop."

I looked back up at the screen and saw everyone else getting hurt. "Stop hurting my friends!" I glared at him and I had angry tears welling up in my eyes. I thought to myself, 'If I keep denying it, my friends will get hurt, but if I admit to being a human everyone will be fine." I closed my eyes then opened them. "Fine, I admit it, I'm human! Now let my friends go! Please!"

He smirked, "Thank you my dear Kagome, for finally admitting to it." He chuckled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly all my friends were in the same room as us. "You all know her crime now, she admitted it."

I looked down at my feet; I couldn't look at any of my friends. Then two of the boys in the black uniforms took each one of my arms and dragged me over to this huge chair. "Guard master Naraku, what do you want us to do with her?"

The man on the chair said, "She must be executed immediately." My eyes widened and Inuyasha yelled.

A/N: So how was it? I know it's like the Rosario Vampire episode where Tskune gets found out about being a human, but I really like those last two episodes of the first season. :D So just R&R, tell me what you thought.

Inu: Kagome's gonna get killed?! What the hell?!

InuKag: Calm down, all will be revealed in the next chappie. Please don't kill me everyone. (-.-)


	14. The Big Battle

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back. :) Hopefully you all enjoyed last chappie. I know it was like Rosario Vampire, but I just love the last few eps of the first season. They're like my favorite eps of the whole series. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters at all. The only things I own are Hikara-Sensei and any other characters I come up with.

Kagome's P.O.V

The two boys that were holding my arms said, "Yes sir!" They led me outside and towards a wall where they tied my arms to chains that where connected to the wall.

I saw the Guard Master come out and call everyone to attention. "My dear students, we have discovered that a human has infiltrated our school." He gestured to me. I heard a few whispering this and that about how they suspected something.

"This human is to be executed in 1 hour. If you would like to see the execution please feel free to stay here until that time." He looked at me. I glared at him but then looked down at my feet. I started thinking to myself. 'Well mom guess I won't be able to see you and dad again.' My eyes started to feel with tears and my heart sank a little more. 'I won't be able to see Sota ever again.' Even thought my brother could be annoying at times, I still loved him.

Then I thought about how I never told Inuyasha that I liked him. By now, one tear had made its way down my face. I just sat there while everyone else yelled that I was a filthy human that didn't belong here. They're all right, I never did belong here in the first place.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

After they left with Kagome they kicked us all out of the building just in time to hear what was supposed to happen in an hour. My eyes widened, then I punched a wall. "Damn it! This wasn't supposed to happen!" I felt a hand go on my shoulder, it was Miroku.

"Inuyasha, did you know about her being human from the start?" I sighed and looked at him and the rest.

"Keh, so what if I did?"

Sango looked at me and said, "We have to do something to save her. If we don't, I don't think I could live with the fact that I could have done something to save her and did nothing."

"Sango, I think I have a plan that just might work, but we all have to make sure to work together." I looked over at Miroku and said, "What do we need to do to save her?"

Shippo looked up at all three of us with teary eyes, while Hojo just stood there looking serious. For some reason Koga wasn't anywhere in sight. That stupid wolf is such a coward.

One hour later…. (Kagome's P.O.V)

Naraku finally got up and announced, "Thank you everyone for being here to witness this event." He smirked at me and whispered, "My dear, are you ready for your big event?" I just kept looking down, silent. He chuckled then said, "You are all here to see your fellow student, Kagome Higarashi, be executed for the most serious offence, being a human."

Everyone yelled some pretty bad things u at me.

"We will now continue with the execution." He looked over at the rest of his crew and said, "Let's start." (ok, it will be like in Rosario Vampire. They're gonna burn her. But like not on the cross.) The boys each took a pile of wood and placed them at my feet. I glared at each one of them and then closed my eyes. 'Goodbye everyone.'

I opened my eyes and Naraku took a match and lit it. After it was lit, he threw it and let it burn some of the wood. Everyone started cheering "Down with the human!" over and over again. The flames inched closer and closer to my feet. When they got just below my feet, I closed my eyes and waited for the burning sensation to start, but it never came. Instead I felt a strong pair of hands pick me up and fly me into the air.

I looked up and found Miroku in his bird form. I then looked around to find the rest of my friends taking down the rest of the guard committee. I sighed in relief as Miroku set me down safely on the ground. "You alright Kagome?" he asked me with a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, you know, relieved that I wasn't burned."

Miroku laughed then said with a more serious tone, "We have to get you out of here before Naraku and the rest of his goons find you."

As soon as he said that, the rest of our friends finished defeating the guard committee and ran over to see how I was. "Kagome are you ok? We were so worried!" Sango pulled me into a hug. "You should have told us something like this."

The rest had similar reactions. "Hey wait, where's Koga?" I had noticed that he wasn't here and usually he's the first person to greet me.

Inuyasha stepped forward and said, "Like hell we know. Why should we even care about that wolf?" Hojo interjected, "Kagome, I think we should get you somewhere safe."

Everyone nodded. We all ran towards the outskirts of the school, but were stopped by Naraku himself. He chuckled, "Where do you all think you're going? We still haven't given her the proper punishment for her crime." He smirked.

Inuyasha got in front of me and said, "Being human isn't a crime. It's a way of life." Then Inuyasha took my hand, put it over the jewel around his neck, and yanked the jewel off. I closed my eyes as the power from his inner vampire came out.

"You should leave the girl alone." He ran and kicked Naraku. Naraku went flying back, but stood up and brushed himself off. "Is that all the little vampire has?"

I glared at him then whispered to Sango, "I think you guys all need to attack together. That should probably finish him off." She nodded then told everyone else.

They all nodded and got ready to attack. Sango started to count. "One. Two. Three."

"You all think you can defeat me with one measly attack. Just try."

"NOW!" They all at the same time, using all of their power at once. I backed up a little because of the power. When the dust cleared, Naraku was nowhere in sight.

I smiled and walked over to Inuyasha. "Looks like you guys beat him." I sighed,"I still can't go back to school, everyone knows what I am." Sango smiled, "Don't worry Kagome, you'll be fine. We can help you stay in school."

We all started to walk back when the ground started to rumble. "What the?" Inuyasha looked around. We all heard a chuckle. "You really think you can defeat me so easily? That was just a scratch." Naraku was up again, but this time he had turned into a big spider demon.

Inuyasha got into a fighting stance and ran at him yelling, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" It did more damage than when he punched and kicked Naraku. Naraku stumbled back at laughed. "You think that will do anything?!" He opened his mouth and spit out a web at everyone.

Inuyasha picked me up while everyone else dodged it by themselves. When Inuyasha landed on the ground, I glared at Naraku. 'I have to try and help defeat him.'

I thought about it for a little bit more. When I came out of my daze, my eyes widened. There were demons everywhere, attacking all of my friends. Naraku had transformed back to his human form. He spread out his hand and pointed it at where my friends were. They were all too busy to notice.

My eyes widened. He was gonna do something. I ran as fast as I could when a sharp object came out of his hand. Just before it hit Inuyasha, I jumped in front of it and took the blow. It pierced my chest and I fell to the ground. Inuyasha and everyone else yelled my name, but it was too late. My vision got blurry and I went unconscious.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness. Hopefully you all enjoyed this. The next chappie will be coming soon. :) Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
